


Your Love on My Skin

by Darth_Darling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Child Abandonment, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Noctis is a Troll, Past Abuse, Prompto's Parents are assholes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: Ever since Puberty, Prompto has known that he could never have a soul mark like everyone else. He wasn't a real person, so that meant he didn't get to have one.He's known it for years, but it still hurts.





	Your Love on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something sappy, enjoy.

When Prompto turned thirteen he learned three important things; 1, his foster parents didn’t give half a shit about him, 2, he was a science experiment from Niflheim, and 3, because of that he probably would never have a soulmate.

His foster parents weren’t sure if he was a clone, or a test tube baby, or artificial to his core, and they didn’t care to learn the difference. All Prompto knew was that they didn’t love him, and no one ever would. He wasn’t “a real person”, they told him. “Only real people have soulmates”, they explained. “You have to have a soul to have a soulmate.” It made sense, he guessed. Either way after that his foster parents moved him out to a one-bedroom apartment on the opposite side of Insomnia, and while they continued to fund him for rent and food, he would never see him again.

It made sense, he was old enough to take care of himself now. Maybe it was better this way. Living with people that didn’t like him would’ve made him constantly anxious. He would be lonely this way, but at least he wouldn’t have the constant reminder of what he lacked.

His foster parents were real people, so they had soul marks. Once puberty began, a soul mark would develop. Soul marks could develop anywhere on the body, so it helped to have someone to check your body in case it popped up in some weird spot. Wherever it popped up, there was one thing that was certain: whoever had the same mark as you was your soul mate.

Since Prompto couldn’t have a soulmate, he didn’t need someone to check him for a soul mark. Living alone also meant he didn’t have to look at two soulmates all the time and know that they would have something that he never could.

This was better.

 

* * *

 

“Whoa! Is that your soul mark?” Prompto asked after Noctis took his school shirt off. This was Prompto’s first time at Noctis’ apartment. They had been friends for a few months now, but before Prompto could come paperwork needed to be pushed through to give the civilian access to come up. This also meant that Prompto saw for the first time Noctis’ apparent need to peel his school uniform off his body as quickly as possible as soon as he got into the apartment.

The mark in question was a dark, shiny black, much like obsidian. It was a crown with a stalk of flowers laying underneath it, and it was on Noctis’ right shoulder. Prompto couldn’t help but to burn with jealousy.

“What? Oh yeah,” Noctis shrugged as he left the living room to head into his bedroom. He stepped back out a moment later pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

“Do you know who it is?” Prompto asked. “Your soul mate?”

“Well, I’m not supposed to say it,” Noctis flashed a wicked grin. “But I’m going to anyway. Besides its kind of obvious.”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked.

“You know how,” Noctis started. “Soul marks are symbols of you and your soulmates identities. The Crown represents me, because of obvious reasons.”

“So obvious,” Prompto mirrored.

“And the flowers represent my soul mate, you know what kind they are?” Prompto shook his head, and Noctis’ grin grew. “Gladiolus’.”

“Gladiolus? Isn’t that the name of your- OH!” Prompto’s mouth popped open into a perfect O.

“I know right!?” Noctis laughed. “You should’ve seen his face when he figured it out. He should’ve figured it out before hand since he got his mark first, but I guess he was in denial.”

“So, what does that mean for you?” Prompto asked, his voice eager. “Are you two like secretly dating or something?”

“You bet,” Noctis grinned. “What about you? What does your soul mark look like?”

Prompto’s smile dropped from his face as quick as a slap.

“Oh, well, I actually don’t have one,” he explained. Noctis’ eyes widened.

“Seriously?” Noctis asked. “I’ve never heard of that. Even Aromantic people have platonic soul mates, how do you not-“

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Prompto cut it off. “Please, I- I can’t, okay?”

“Sorry,” Noctis replied sheepishly. “Shall we get the gaming marathon started then?”

“You bet!” Prompto beamed. He shoved those feelings aside, just like he always did. The pair hopped on the couch and booted up his PlayStation.

“Oh yeah, Specs should be here soon,” Noctis explained. “He’ll make dinner and reprimand us for playing games for too long.”

“Specs?” Prompto asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Have I met him yet?”

“Oh yeah, no,” Noctis said apologetically. “But you know that guy with the glasses that shows up to drive me home sometimes? That’s him. His name is actually Ignis Scientia, but I usually call him anything but that. He’s my advisor, but he acts more like a babysitter.”

“Is it okay that I’m here?” Prompto squirmed in his seat. “I mean, he sounds kinda important. I don’t want to be in the way.”

“You’re totally okay to be here!” Noctis affirmed. “And he knows about you, he’s the one that pushed through the paperwork allowing you to be here.”

“Oh, then maybe I should-“

The door to apartment clicked and then opened.

“Ugh,” Noctis whined. “He’s here already.”

“Now, now,” Ignis said, swiftly entering the apartment while carrying groceries. He somehow managed to juggle the keys, bag, and door handle with composure and grace, while gliding into the apartment. “I would hope for a little more appreciation. I did just go out and get all the ingredients needed to make the pizzas you asked for.” Ignis settled the bags down in the kitchen and looked up at them. His eyes flickered in recognition for just a moment as his gaze settled on Prompto. “Ah, yes, the man of the hour.”

“Hi!” Prompto squeaked, jumping up from his spot on the sofa. “I’m Prompto Argentum! Wait, you already knew that, right? Shit- I mean, shoot! I mean-“

“You can calm down,” Ignis responded, his face softening in amusement. “My name is Ignis Scientia, His Royal Highness’ personal advisor.” He strode into the living room and extended a gloved hand out to him. Prompto smiled as brightly as he could as he shook it.

“And he already knew that,” Noctis smiled smugly. “I told him who you were.”

“How cordial of you,” Ignis responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Proper introductions, however, never go out of style, something Prompto seems to understand perfectly.” He felt himself blush at that comment. Noctis however just rolled his eyes.

“Sorry that I don’t feel the need to declare myself the Prince to every new person I meet,” he groaned. He turned way from Ignis and opened up a fighting game. “Come on, Prompto, just ignore him for now. You’re here for me, remember?”

“Gosh, someone sure is spoiled,” Prompto laughed. He smiled at Ignis for a few more moments before turning to sit back down at the sofa.

Prompto knew he couldn’t love, but he liked to imagine he was falling at first sight.

 

* * *

 

As Prompto and Noctis played games, Ignis prepared their dinner. Prompto never had homemade Pizza before. Not that he ate much pizza. He stopped eating food like that when he was fourteen and needed to lose weight. Part of him cringed at the thought of eating pizza, but another part of felt that he had more than deserved it for his years of clean eating.

Prompto thought he was going to die after the first bite. It was so good! He probably could’ve eaten the whole thing if he wanted. Restraint was needed, of course. He couldn’t let his only friend and his new unfortunate target of affection to go and think he was a total pig. He ate just two slices and called it good.

“Are you sure you’ve had enough?” Ignis asked, as he picked up the empty plates. “There is still plenty more.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Prompto dismissed. He handed Ignis his plate and began to collect the glasses and silverware. “You mind if I help?”

“Please do not feel obligated to help,” Ignis started. “However, I won’t dismiss the offer. Its not often I have help with the cleaning.” He turned and gave a pointed gaze to the couch Noctis was laying on. The prince responded by sticking his hand in the air and flashing the middle finger.

“Boo, Noct! That’s mean!” Prompto chided. Noctis stuck a second middle finger in the air. “Well anyways, this is the first time I’ve had dinner with someone else in a really long time. I’d love to help clean up. I mean, you did do all the work making it.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Ignis smiled. Prompto nodded and followed up Ignis into the kitchen. Ignis began to run the water, and then pulled his gloves off. Prompto couldn’t help the bolt of sorrow that cut through him once he saw mark on the back of Ignis’ hand.

“Wow! Is that your soul mark? Its so pretty!” At his comment, Ignis raised his hand so Prompto could see it better. The color shined like molten silver, and it was in the shape of an elegant, filigree fireball. “That has to be the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you,” Ignis responded, a pale blush just so barely dusting his cheeks as he said it. “I have not met them yet, but I should sooner or later. Given my schedule and duty, it must be someone tied closely to the crown.”

“You haven’t met them yet? That sucks,” Prompto nodded sympathetically. “I bet you’ll find them soon though.”

Ignis didn’t ask about his mark, and Prompto was happy for it. He didn’t want to tell him he was a mark-less freak. Plus, since it was unsaid, it allowed Prompto to imagine, that maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance with him. Of course, it was impossible, Ignis had someone waiting for him. But until then, he could pretend.

 

* * *

 

Prompto hated everything.

He wasn’t a real person? So why did he love him so much!? It was torture!

Ever since he met Ignis, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. A day turned into a week, a week turned into a month, and the months began to multiply. Every time Prompto hung out with Noctis outside of school, Ignis was there. He had living perfection in front of him constantly, there was no break!

Of course, Prompto didn’t help either. He always offered to help clean after cooking and talked with him when Noctis was being a butt or whenever Gladio was also over and the two naturally paired off, lost in their own world. When that happened, he couldn’t help to but to pretend Ignis and him were doing the same thing.

They didn’t use pet names like Noctis and Gladio did, but they talk about food, and music, and art. Ignis was surprisingly interested in Prompto’s photography hobby. Ignis was actually very fond of Modern Art, and considered Photography the most modern of it all.

“Its not art!” Prompto laughed. “I just point and click, no big deal.”

“It most certainly is!” Ignis scoffed. “I can tell you put more work into it. Nearly all of your shots have taken composition and lighting into consideration, and even the less composed photos have near perfect focus and exposure.”

“Aww, you can tell?” Prompto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Of course,” Ignis smiled, handing Prompto back his camera. “You truly have an eye for the craft.”

“Barf,” Noctis gagged from his spot on Gladio’s lap. Prompto just rolled his eyes.

“At least someone appreciates me,” Prompto mock pouted in his direction. If Ignis blushed, he pretended not to see it.

Every time Prompto saw him, he fell a little bit more into despair.

It couldn’t last, he knew it couldn’t. Ignis had a soul mate, and whoever they were, they were way more amazing than he could ever be. Ignis would meet them soon… any day now.

 

* * *

 

Prompto stared wide eyed at Noctis.

“Pool party?” He repeated slowly, just to be sure. “Really?”

“Well we are graduating High School, we should have some fun,” Noctis explained. “Also, it will just be the four of us, so no snobby assholes.”

“I know but…” Prompto started. “But what if they see that I don’t have a mark?”

“We’ll just say its on your ass or something,” Noctis responded seriously. “They won’t ask after that.”

“I mean, I guess so,” Prompto said. “Well, you know what, screw it. Let’s do it!”

“Yes!” Noctis cheered.

 

* * *

 

The pool party was a lot more fun that Prompto thought. He did have to go out and buy a swim suit for the first time, which made him anxious, but he managed to find some board shorts that sat high on his waist, hiding the stretch marks on his stomach, while the legs were still an appropriate length. He did panic for the first five minutes, but once he realized no one was going to say anything he finally relaxed.

Noctis wore a pair of black trunks, very typical, while Gladio seemed to own the tiniest pair of speedos that Prompto had ever seen. He snapped a pic when he wasn’t looking. This was also the first time Prompto got to see where Gladio’s soul mark was. His ended up right on his lower back, much like a tramp stamp. Prompto couldn’t decide if this was the greatest or worst thing ever.

Ignis, however, was truly the most stylish of them all. He wore a swimsuit as well, but it was form fitting and sleek. Even though it covered him from waist to knees, it cupped his ass and his junk perfectly, as though he was an aquatic god.

Prompto felt like he was going to melt.

But he snapped a sneak photo of him too before doing so.

Eventually after swimming for an hour or so, Prompto left the pool and flopped on a pool chair to rest. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his towel.

“I’m getting hungry,” Prompto whined. “We have snacks, right?”

“Yeah, we should,” He heard Noctis reply. “I’m kinda hungry too actually.” He heard a splash as he left the pool, and his wet foot steps as he approached. “It looks like someone got into them, you got some foil stuck to the back of your leg.”

“Hmm? Really?” Prompto responded lazily. “Can you just pull it off for me?”

“Sure,” Noctis answered. Prompto twitched when he felt his fingers graze the back of his left thigh. “Holy shit!”

“What?” Prompto asked, eyes popping open. “What’s wrong?”

“Dude,” Noctis started, his eyes wide. “I think you have a soul mark?”

“WHAT!” Prompto shouted, his head snapping to the side. “No, it’s impossible!”

“Really? Why?” Gladio asked, as he exited the pool too. “You didn’t know about it? Did no one check for you?”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it,” Noctis grumbled quietly. Gladio looked back in confusion.

“What is this about a soul mark?” Ignis asked, coming back from using the rest room. “Oh, has Prompto-“ He froze, his eyes locking onto that spot on Prompto’s skin that he couldn’t see for himself.

“What, what is it?” Prompto asked. “What does it look like? Its probably not even a real mark, I might have just sat in something.”

“Hey, Gladio, can you um…” Noctis shuffled. “Help me with a thing? Over there?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Gladio said awkwardly back. “We’ll be right back, we’ve got a thing over there.” The two scuffled off quickly, leaving just Prompto and Ignis.

“What’s with them?” Prompto asked, his voice thinly hiding his frustration. “I can’t have a soul mark. It’s impossible.”

“How so?” Ignis asked. “Everyone has one.”

“Sure, every human,” Prompto scoffed. “I mean- ah! Um, well I’ve _always_ been kind a weirdo. Never got one, surely, I can’t be the first. Maybe there are others and they just never reported it.”

“While there is certainly a lot to unpack in that statement,” Ignis started. “Let’s focus for now on the fact that you do, in fact have a mark.”

“I already told you I don’t!” Prompto groaned. “I must have just sat it something, it’ll rub off.”

“If you don’t believe me, I can take a picture for you,” Ignis offered, though it seemed more like a demand than a question.

“Sure, go for it,” Prompto twisted and stuck the back of his leg out. Ignis nodded and picked up his phone, snapping a photo quickly from the lock screen. After taking the picture he held the phone up for Prompto to see. “See, what did I tell you? It is just-“ He gasped.

“No… No way…” tears sprang up his eyes. “It has to be joke, someone must have drugged and tattooed me.” Ignis stepped forward and took one of Prompto’s hands into his.

“We both know that’s not how it works,” Ignis chided. “You indeed have a soul mark and,” He swallowed thickly. “We match.”

Tears rolled down Prompto’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” He sobbed, jerking his hand away from Ignis’ as though he shocked him. “You shouldn’t have me, there’s been some kind of mistake.”

“It’s not a mistake Prompto!” Ignis roared. “You are my soul mate, and I couldn’t be happier.” Prompto turned to run but Ignis darted forward, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. “I don’t know who lied and told you that you couldn’t have a soul mark, but it was a lie nonetheless. I know it must be hard to believe, but we are soul mates.” Prompto relaxed and looked down at Ignis’ hand, the one that had the mark.

“But its only the one symbol, the fire, that’s you right?” Prompto deflected.

“Perhaps,” Ignis agreed. “But look at the color. Its silver, just like your surname.”

Prompto felt all the air leave his body.

“I can’t…” he started. “I never thought this could happen.” He sniffled, a fresh batch of tears rolling down his face. “I loved you for so long Iggy, but I knew nothing like this could happen. I don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand either,” Ignis agreed. “I don’t understand who could be so cruel to tell you that you couldn’t have a soul mark, and if I find out who it was I’ll tear them into pieces so small that they will never find the body.”

“Whoa,” Prompto broke out of Ignis’ hold and spun to look at him. “Why would do something like that for me?”

“Because I protect the ones I love,” Ignis answered softly. He took a tentative step forward, eyeing Prompto carefully for any sign of apprehension.

“This has to be a dream,” Prompto responded weakly. “There’s no way you could love someone like me.”

“Then allow me to enlighten you,” Ignis shot back, his voice going just a hair deeper as he took another step forward, pulling Prompto into his arms, and kissing him hard. The second their mouths made contact Prompto let his eyes drift closed and kissed back. If this was a dream, he might as well enjoy it.

Ignis’ hands roamed his body, deft fingers dancing across his skin, eventually one settled on his ass while the other weaved its way into his hair, anchoring him in into the kiss. Prompto did the same, letting his hands slid up Ignis back and hook onto his shoulder blades, grasping on as though it could all shatter if he let go. Eventually they broke apart and took a step back.

“Well, I must admit I didn’t see this coming,” Ignis gasped. “I’m far from disappointed however.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Prompto laughed. “So… What now?”

“You have lots of sex and babies!” Noctis heckled, walking back from the locker room with Gladio.

“No but for real, we’re glad for you two,” Gladio grinned. “Now you get to join the club.”

“What club?” Prompto chirped. “There’s a club?”

“Of course there isn’t,” Ignis groaned. “Ignore him, he’s just being crass.”

“Hey!” Noctis defended.

“Anyways,” Ignis continued. “Prompto, would you like go somewhere… Private? And talk?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Prompto grinned. He turned away and began shoveling all his things back in his bag.

“Aww, what about the rest of the pool party?” Gladio teased, earning a shove from Noctis.

“Hey, wasn’t there a thing you wanted to try, you know, in the water?” Noctis grinned.

“And that is my cue to start packing too,” Ignis commented dryly.

With their stuff gathered left quickly.

Noctis checked to make sure they were gone before running and jumping into pull. A moment later he resurfaced, swim trunk in hand.

“Wait, you were serious?” Gladio asked, eyebrows raised.

“You thought I wasn’t?” Noctis asked confused.

Something else on Gladio raised next.

 

* * *

 

The walk to the car was silent as the pair mulled over their thoughts. As soon as they got into the car, Ignis cleared his throat.

“Did you really not know you had a soul mark?” He asked softly, placing the key in the ignition but not turning it on. Prompto nodded solemnly.

“Yeah, my foster parents told me it was impossible,” Prompto explained. “But their reason makes sense. I’m still surprised to be honest.”

“Really, how so?” Ignis asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “You know, that could be considered child abuse, manipulating a child into believing something like that.”

“No, but that’s the thing,” Prompto started, but hesitated. “I mean. I want to tell you but… You know what, screw it. I’m going to lay all my baggage on the table. Once you know the truth, you might not even want me anymore, so it’ll be easier to rip the band aid off now.” Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but Prompto pressed a finger to his lips. “No, just listen first, okay?

“So to start off with, my foster parents told me that I couldn’t have a soul mark on my thirteenth birthday. They told me a lot of things,” Prompto scowled a bit. “But most importantly, and this is the big thing, it’s that… That I’m actually from Niflheim and that I’m from so weird science-clone lab. They were paid loads of money to take care of me, but once I was old enough to understand that was when they told me the truth and I haven’t seen them since.”

“That’s horrendous,” Ignis spat. Prompto cringed.

“Yeah, I know right?” He forced a laugh. “I mean, I’m not even a real person. Who knows what was going on-“

“No, not you!” Ignis cut him off. “I meant how they just abandoned you. Your foster parents are _literally_ abusive.”

“It’s not that bad! They paid for the apartment, bills, and food,” Prompto explained. “So its not like they left me on my own. They just didn’t want to see me anymore, and they’ve already been paid. Besides, it was probably better that way.”

“In what universe is that any better?” Ignis asked. Prompto wasn’t sure when Ignis pulled his cell phone out, but he had it in a death grip.

“It was better because I wouldn’t have to see happy soulmates all the time,” Prompto explained, his voice cracking. “I mean, how would you feel, constantly being surrounded by people that have things that you could never have. I didn’t want the constant reminder. Besides, it was better that they say the truth and kick me out than grow up getting checked every month and never having a mark come in.”

“But you _did_ get a mark,” Ignis urged. “I could have them arrested so easily, for the things they’ve done. They are cruel and foolish, and I _will not_ forgive it.”

“So are we not going to talk about the fact that I’m a test-tube, lab baby, niff-scum clone?” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Because its not true!” Ignis scoffed. “That lie is so preposterous that-“ Prompto ripped his sweat band off that he was wearing while swimming and showed the barcode. “Oh, well isn’t that something?”

“Yeah, no shit,” Prompto sneered. “So now what?”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked.

“Do you still want me?” Prompto asked back without skipping a beat. “Would you still want to keep me, knowing the truth?”

“Of course I would,” Ignis he said shocked. He dropped his phone in his lap and took Prompto’s hands in his.  “You’re my soul mate. I’ve waited for so long to find you, and I’m not letting go now.” Prompto dived forward and kissed Ignis on his lips, who did not hesitate to kiss him back.

“Holy crap, you’re serious,” Prompto said pulling back. “You really don’t have a problem with me?”

“Never have, never will,” Ignis smiled softly. He pulled back and turned the car on. “Shall we go home?”

Prompto pulled away as well and fastened his seat beat.

Home. He hasn’t had one on of those in a long time.

“Yeah,” he nodded, eyes welling up in warm, happy tears. “I’d like that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I could write more chapters for this. I think an Ignis counterpart chapter would be lovely.
> 
> Until then, I've got some bad touch Ardyn in the works. Yikes!


End file.
